Love and war
by tiny daydreamer
Summary: Magnus Bane is one of the most wanted criminals of his time. And he loves it. He's great at his job. The only thing standing in his way is a certain Detective Alexander Lightwood. And no matter how much fun flirting with him is, he's an obstacle Magnus has to eliminate.
1. chapter 1

**Okay. New story. I have so many stories and I'm just not finishing them. But there aren't enough police stories out there so here's an attempt at one. Title taken from a Ruelle song.**

Chapter 1

Magnus' alarm yelled in his ear and he flailed at it. Groaning, he kept his eyes closed while hitting the machine until it stopped. He grinned and pulled his duvet over his head. What? He didn't have a set time to get up! Boy, did he love his job.

*

Alec slammed his head on his home desk and sighed angrilly. Slowly raising his head, he rubbed his red eyes. He hadn't slept a wink since Bane had peformed his magic a couple days ago. Priceless painting gone. Urg! He hated being assigned to Bane. Hated it. And not just because he found him attractive. No. Way. No one even knew what he looked like until Alec had met him face to face years back... but he didn't want to think about that.

Alec stared angrily at the piles of files on his desk. His lamp was dim and his bedroom light was off. He shared a house with Jace and he didn't want his friend to know he was awake. But he couldn't rest with Bane out there.

The detective took the file closest to him and opened it. He was greeted with an enormous photo of the criminal and scowled. Stupid, idiotic, good-looking Bane. What? Nothing. He thought nothing and, even if he did, they were all completely innocent. Bane's golden contacts shone at him and Alec slammed it shut again.

*

Magnus rolled out of his bed when the clock struck 11. Literally rolled. He landed on the floor with a thump. Chairman meow screeched at him, as the cat had been sleeping on his head before. He strutted unhappily out the door, head held high. Magnus grinned to himself.

He jumped up and sashayed towards his board. The board was his favourite thing in the house. He cherished it. Why? Because every newspaper article on every heist he had done was proudly stuck on it. He smiled and smiled wider when he saw the face on every single one of them. At the bottom left hand corner of every paper was Alexander Lightwood.

The detective had been following him for years. At first it had been annoying, a faceless man stalking him. But then when they met...let's just say Magnus wasn't annoyed anymore. He looked at the pictures and smirked slightly. Alexander never smiled. The closest Magnus had seen was when they first met. And even that was just a smirk.

*

 _Magnus_ _practically strutted down the street, grinning to himself. He had just stolen a ring worth thousands and was feeling pretty good about himself. He spotted a little coffee shop at the end and a bright red sign that read 'Java Jones'. Maybe he could stop for a coffee. With whipped cream of course._

 _The bell dinged as Magnus opened the door. It was a quiant little shop with only a few other people in it. An old guy who Magnus kindly assumed was dead, a teenage girl dressed fully in black with her headphones in, (Magnus laughed at this. He remembered his goth faze) and two men sitting at the back._

 _One was blonde and frowning, Magnus couldn't see the other. Only the back of his head. But he was slouched, his black hair in random places which showed that he obviously didn't care about appearances._ _Never the less, he was hot. Magnus smirked and named him pretty boy._

 _Magnus managed to tear his eyes away and went to order._

 _"Pumpkin latte, please..." He winked at the girl behind the counter, reading her name tag. "Maureen." The girl tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and giggled._

 _"Coming right up."_

 _"I'm telling you Jace, he's a nightmare!"_

 _"Of course he's a nightmare, he's a criminal!"_

 _Magnus frowned and turned to see the two men arguing._

 _"I'm just saying" snapped pretty boy. "That I don't we why **I** had to get assigned to him. Why me?"_

 _"Because you are the best detective in the precinct!"_

 _Oh, so they were cops, huh? Interesing._

 _"Don't give me that crap, Herondale. You know..."_

 _"Exuse me." Magnus purred, walking up to them. "You guys are policemen? Hot."_

 _"What does it matter to you?" Pretty boy snapped._

 _"Yes, we are cops." 'Jace' said at the same time. Magnus fake laughed._

 _"What's wrong, working on a tough case?" He asked timidly._

 _"You could say that." Pretty boy muttered, hanging his head._

 _"Tough is an understatement." 'Jace' said, looking at Magnus._

 _Magnus eyed him up and down. "Hmm. Maybe for you. I can sense you're more the air headed jock type."_

 _Blondie glared at him and pretty boy smirked slightly. It made Magnus feel good, knowing he could make him smile. He didn't know why._

 _"So what are your names?" Magnus asked. Pretty boy gave him a look and he shrugged. "What?! Just so I know who to look for if I'm ever in trouble."_

 _"We're not telling you." PB snapped._

 _"Lighten up, Alec." 'Jace' said. Alec. Magnus screamed internally. It suited him._

 _"I'm Jace Herondale. This is Alec Lightwood."_

 _Wait, WHAT?! Magnus' brain seemed to stop functioning. He tried desperately to keep a calm exterior._

 _"Alec? That short for Alexander?"_

 _Alec nodded. Well, crap._ _This was the famous Alexander Lightwood. The one who had been chasing him for a year. How had he not recognised him? Urg! Why did the world hate him so?_

 _"Beautiful name." Magnus whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Alexander flinched but was blushing slightly. Cute._

 _"Anyway, I think we should get your name now." Jace stated. "So it's fair."_

 _Magnus paused for a second, mouth open._

 _"Magnus!" Maureen called and Magnus collected his drink. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boys exchanging a glance. Magnus smirked, decision made. He turned to them and stared straight at Alexander._

 _"It's Magnus. Magnus Bane." He didn't see their reaction because he twirled and walked out. What could he say? He had a flare for the dramatic._

*

After that, Magnus hadn't tried to hide his appearance. Lightwood and already seen him, so what was the point? He was thankful anyway. He did love seeing his face printed everywhere. Besides, we was going to win.

*

Alec groaned and closed another file. This was hopless. Bane was going to win.

 **There it is? What do you think? Let me know!**


	2. chapter 2

**I don't know why I'm writing another chapter of this so early. I probably should have written one for one of my other stories...**

Chapter 2

Jace knocked on his friend's door urgently. "Mate, you up?" He called. There was no reply. "We have to go to work. Why are you still in there?" He hadn't intervened sooner because the truth was, he had only just woken up himself but Alec had always been ready an hour before work. Something was off.

"Dude!" He yelled. Again, there was no reply. Sighing he twisted the door nob, "Alright. I'm coming in!"

The sight he saw wasn't a pretty one. The curtains were closed and the room was completely black apart from a dim lamp shining on his friend's desk. The friend in question had his head on said desk and was snoring slightly. He was still in his clothes from yesterday which clearly showed he hadn't intended to go to sleep. He had been working most of the night.

Jace laughed slightly and walked up to Alec. "Magnus Bane!" He yelled into his ear. Alec shot up and punched Jace in the face. All in one swift move.

Jace staggered back, clutching his nose. "Dude, what the hell?" He shouted.

"You yelled to wake me up. It was my natural responce!" Alec got up and ripped Jace's hands away from his face. He couldn't help but laugh slightly as he examined the damage. "Yeah. It's broken."

"Gee, you think?" Jace shrieked.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's your own stupid fault." Alec hid a giggle. "Are you crying?"

"No!" Snapped Jace. "You're crying."

"What?" Alec smiled.

"I don't know. I just got punched in the face for no reason. I'm not making any sense right now!" The blonde shouted.

"Okay. Okay." Alec put his hand on Jace's back and lead him out the room. "Let's get you help."

*

The boys entered to applause as they entered the precinct. And a few wolf whistles for Jace.

"Hey!" Simon bounded up to them. Simon was a detective like them and the three got a long well, even though Alec found him pretty annoying at times.

"What's all this?" Jace snapped. Though it was hard to take him seriously because his nose was patched up and he sounded funny.

"Alec texted me that he punched you for waking him up. Naturally, I told every one else." Simon beamed.

"Liking the new look." Maia smirked, walking past. She and Jace had an ongoing feud which was ironic because Maia was Alec's best friend. They smiled at eachother, but tried not to show it.

"Oh! Come on!" Jace whined. "I was going to tell everyone I got it after a 3 against 1 fight with some criminals in an alleyway. Which I won by the way."

"Yeah, right!" Maia called and Jace scowled.

"Sorry, Bro." Alec said, patting Jace's back and walking to his desk.

"Alec, hold up!" Simon called and Alec reluctantly turned round.

"Yeah?" He asked tiredly.

Simon stood awkwardly for a second, like he hadn't expected Alec to reply. "Oh, uh. How's Isabelle?" He stuttered.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "You mean my Anthropologist sister who you have met, what, twice? Both for a case."

Simon nodded slowly and Alec smirked. "She's fine." He started walking away before he had an idea. He turned round and so he could see Simon, still walking. "Oh. And her boyfriend's fine to!"

He saw simon visably deflate and laughed, reaching his desk. He had sat down for a whole two seconds before Maia pounced on him.

"What's going on?" She hissed, leaning against his desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec stated, not looking at her.

Maia sighed in frustration. "Al, you look like death. Did you get any sleep? At all?"

"I can sleep when I find him." Alec said.

"You won't do that well if you get no sleep, Lightwood." She pushed his shoulder. "Hey. Look at me." Slowly, he raised his head. "You're working constantly and you're stressed 24/7. I'm worried about you."

"There's no need for you to be. I'm fine." Alec said in his most convincing voice.

Maia groaned and through her head back dramatically. "You know you always say you're fine when you're not fine. In fact, in those rare moments that you are fine, you don't even say you're fine then. So by you saying you're fine now, I know you for a fact that you are indeed not fine."

Alec paused. "Uh, what?"

Maia looked at him like he was crazy. "Get some sleep. When did you get confused?"

"I don't know. You said "fine alot...Ow!" He yelped as Maia hit him around the back of the head.

"This is serious, Al!" She snapped. "You need to take care of yourself. You're always putting others before you. Don't get me wrong, that's good and all, but it gets to a point when people forget their own needs." She leaned in so her face was uncomfortably close to his. "You are at that point."

"I'm a detective. It's my job." Maia opened her mouth but Alec interrupted her. "No arguments."

Maia pouted slightly before smiling and putting her hand on his cheek. "You still deserve to be happy."

*

Magnus grabbed the neckless and smiled. Rubies, emeralds and saphires glinted at it. He carefully placed it in his bag and then pulled out his notebook. He took a pen from his inside jacket pocket, took the lid of and started to scribble.

 _Dearest Alexander,_

 _You're late again! Two robberies in one week. Impressive, right? I know. I'm amazing. Anyway, I haven't seen your pretty face in a while but don't worry I plan to soon. I know you miss me._

 _I'm always one step ahead,_

 _Magnus. Xx_


	3. chapter 3

**Okay. Here's another one. This is one of my stories I actually have planned out. So hopefully it will turn out well**

Chapter 3

Alec scowled and crumpled the peice of paper up in one hand. He couldn't let anyone see this. No one knew of Bane's... obsession with him and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey, man!" Jace ran up to him, then paused when he saw the look on his friend's face. "You found something?"

Alec cleared his throat and slipped the note in his pocket. "No. I was... just thinking."

Jace sighed and put a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "We're going to catch him. I promise."

That wasn't what Alec was worried about. Yeah, he wanted to catch Bane but... did he? If he did, this all stopped. No. He did. Of Course he did. It was his job. But then why did the thought of bringing him in... make him feel uneasy?

*

"Did he get it?" Ragnor asked, not looking up from his newspaper. Ragnor was an old soul. When he had come to Magnus' flat, he had immediately gone to sit in the red armchair.

Magnus smirked and dropped onto the chair opposite. Putting one leg over the other, he said. "Oh, he got it."

"How do you know?" His friend asked.

"Because I put it in a place only he would look." Magnus said, feeling proud of himself.

"How did you know he would look there?"

"Because I know him."

There was a pause and Ragnor slowly raised his head. "I'm beginning to think you're getting attached to his detective."

"Ridiculous." Magnus scoffed, waving a hand. "I was actually thinking about it and... I think we need to get rid of him."

" _We_?" Ragnor sneered, dropping the paper onto the side table.

"Well, yes." Magnus said, slightly annnoyed. "I won't be able to do it by myself."

Ragnor hid a laugh. "Oh." He sniggered. "Oh. And, uh, how are you planning to...get rid of him?"

Magnus paused. He had had a plan for a while now. He wasn't particularly fond of it but at least it meant he would get to talk to Alexander again. It was risky but worth it.

"I get arrested." He stated.

The look on Ragnor's face was pricless. "YOU WHAT?!"

Magnus laughed. "Calm down. Let me explain."

Ragnor raised an eyebrow, expectantly and Magnus glared at him.

"Here me out. I get arrested." Ragnor opened his mouth. "Bah bah bah bah." Magnus put his hand up. "And make sure it's by Alexander. It has to be him to interrogate me later on. Then, I say that I have infomation."

Ragnor frowned, knowing where this was going. "On what?"

"On 2nd best thief, Ragnor Fell."

"Are you out of you're mind?!" Ragnor yelled, standing up.

Magnus sighed calmly and stood up with him. "I pretend to be on their side. Give them infomation on your whereabouts, your plans. When we get to... where ever... to arrest you, you pounce."

"Pounce?"

"Yes. Pounce. I'm dramatic. You can get Morgenstern to help...help kill him."

"Why did you pause?" Ragnor whispered, crossing his arms.

Magnus looked at the floor, avoiding his accusing glare. "I didn't." He choked.

"You don't want Lightwood dead!" Ragnor accused.

"Of Course I do!" Magnus snapped. "He's a nuisance!"

Ragnor smirked slightly. "If he's such a nuisance, why go through all this. Why not turn up to his flat and shoot him in the head? You know where he lives."

"Because" Magnus started but Ragnor carried on.

"And why are you making me or Morgenstern kill him? Why can't you do it?"

Magnus swallowed and wrung his hands.

"You know I don't like killing people." He managed to say.

"That's a terrible excuse and you know it." Said Ragnor. "You've killed people before."

"Only when it's necessary." Magnus finally looked at his friend.

"This is necessary. Why are you dragging me into this? It would be so much easier if..."

"Because I want to get to know him!" Magnus yelled.

There was an awkward pause and Ragnor frowned.

"Why?" He hissed.

"I...I don't know." Was all the thief could say.

Ragnor shook his head and, sitting back on the chair, said "On your head be it. It's going to end badly."

And, deep down, Magnus knew he was right.

*

Alec turned the cumpled paper over in his hand. It was late and only Maia was with him. Everyone else had gone home.

"Alec." She called from her desk. "The night shift are going to get here soon. We need to leave."

Alec said nothing, staring intently at the curvy writing.

"Al."

He heard Maia walking towards him an instantly stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"What are you looking at?"

"Uh, nothing." Alec smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Well, come on then." She held a hand out and Alec took it. But he couldn't stop thinking about Bane.

*

Magnus sighed, flopped onto a chair and poured himself a drink. He was going to do it. He was going to get arrested. It was a bad idea. A terrible one. But he wanted to do it. Why? Why?! Magnus groaned and put his head in his hands. What was going on? This had never happened to him before. Something was happening to him. Something dangerous.

*

Alec raised his head from his hands. He was sitting upright in bed, wide awake. Bane was out there. Who knew what he was doing? What he was thinking about? Alec laughed to himself. Why was he so obsessed with this criminal? He had had hard cases before. This was no different.

Getting up, Alec took out a book. Maybe that would help. _Sherlock Holmes._ He loved old literature, it calmed him. Alec scoffed and got back into bed. He bet Holmes never got distracted by an attractive criminal. He was all logic, at least he tried to be. That was what Alec had to be. But something was making him lose focus. Something dangerous.


End file.
